


Kiss Of The Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Kissing, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're the devil!""Maybe"A kiss from the devil is all it takes for somebody to change





	Kiss Of The Devil

It wasn't the first kiss that got her.

Or the second.

It was the third.

"If you want more, I will need your help".

Once in love with Adrien, Kagami was now following Lila and do whatever tasks she asks. Out of love.

Causing akumas was what Lila mostly wanted her to do, and if Kagami ever objected all Lila had to do was kiss her.

People start to notice Kagami causing akumas and words makes round to the superheroes. Chat Noir confronts her one night and tells her Lila is manipulating her. Kagami waves him off and tells him Lila loves her. Kagami does not get manipulated. She doesn't.

She soon finds herself taking a boxed object to her house, She wants to look inside but Lila tells her not that to. "It can not be opened until I want it to be".

She is told to put the box in her closest and she does so.

She drops out of fencing class and doesn't come home. She now lives with Lila and if she ever misses her home, Lila kisses her and she doesn't anymore.

One day, Lila asks her to something.

"I want you to kidnap Marinette's parents and torture them for me".

Kagami is speechless at the task. Sure she had caused akumas, but kidnapping and torturing? No.

She tells Lila no, and of course Lila kisses her.

She pushes Lila to the ground. "It won't work this time Lila".

Lila giggles. "A kiss didn't work. Maybe two kisses will".

Kagami's eyes widened. "Chat Noir was right". All this time she was being manipulated. She screams at Lila , but the girl just smiled. It was time to end the relationship and go back to her old life. "Goodbye Lila".

Lila laughs. "When you get home, your house will be flames and your mom will be dead". Kagami turns to face her. "That box I gave you was a bomb. If you will leave me, your mom will die".

"Stop lying. I know it's another one of your lies".

Lila's smile grew. "You wanna bet on that?" She pulled out her phone. "All I have to is call a number and the bombs goes off".

"You're the devil!"

"Maybe. But you're the one who fell in love with the devil".

Kagami drops to her knees and starts crying. Lila gets off the floor and walks over to Kagami. She pulls her head up and places her lips on Kagami's lips.

One kiss.

Two kisses.

Three kisses.

Lila leaves the rooms and comes back with Kagami's sword. She approaches Kagami and hands her the sword.

"There there Kagami, I won't kill your mom. But you must do what I say. Do you understand?"

Kagami nods and grasps the sword in her hand.

Lila smiles. "Good. Now go and kidnap Marinette's parents for me".

Lila turns her back, but as soon as she does she feels something stab through her chest.

END


End file.
